Vanessa Och Piraten
by theslowpokewriter
Summary: Vanessa har levt ett liv som pirat. Hon har lyckats överleva genom att låtsas vara en pojke vid namn Emanuel. Men så ändras omständigheterna, och plötsligt seglar hon under den ökända kvinnokarlen Jack Sparrow.
1. Emanuel

Det här är ett av mina många försök att skriva en Jack Sparrow historia. Eftersom alla mina andra försök har varit på engelska (och inte gått så bra) hoppas jag att den här kommer att gå bättre.

DISCLAIMER: Jag äger inget förutom mina egna karaktärer.

----------

- Nå, vad har vi här då?  
Den smala figuren i piratkläder svarade inte, utan sände bara iväg en mordisk blick.  
- Det är Emanuel, _señor,_ förklarade José snabbt med ett inställsamt leende. Han talar inte mycket, men han förstår språket. Han har arbetat på mitt skepp ända sen han var liten.  
Richard Smith betraktade Emanuel med en van blick. Han såg direkt att pojken var undernärd, förmoldigen slagen också, om han kände Kapten José rätt, men om han hade tur skulle han säkert kunna sälja pojken inom ett par dagar. Det var ont om pojkar som kunde jobba ombord på piratskepp, och överleva, och att Emanuel redan kunde yrket väl var ett stort plus. Men Smith var en van förhandlare och drog på sig en ointresserad min.  
- Jag vet inte, jag... det är rätt så gott om såna där, och han ser inte särskilt stark ut. Han skulle inte klara av ett liv ombord på ett _riktigt _skepp. Det är hårt.  
José ignorerade förolämpningen som var riktad mot honom och armbågade pojken i revbenen.  
- Tala för din sak, Emanuel.  
Emanuel rörde inte en min, utan såg bara på José med en blick drypande av hat. Smith höjde ena ögonbrynet och tittade otåligt åt ett annat håll. Richard Smith var en affärsman, och sålde man honom något bra kunde han vara mycket vänlig. Men var det något han inte gillade var det folk som slösade hans tid. I just det här fallet var Smith väldigt intresserad, och ville bara ge intryck av otålighet, men det var inte José medveten om, och han blev livrädd.  
- _¡Mata nosotros!_ väste José desperat till Emanuel. Han dödar oss!  
- _Ganas el muerte, _svarade Emanuel kallt, och spottade mot honom. Du förtjänar döden.  
José vek undan och fräste ilsket, muttrandes svordomar för sig själv. Smith förstod inte spanska, man han var tillräckligt intelligent för att inse att de två inte var vänner. Men det var kanske inte så märkligt, José tänkte trots allt sälja pojken till en slags slavmarknad. José hade återfått fattningen och började snabbt tala igen, och rösten hade åter igen den inställsamma tonen.  
- Han är mycket snabb på fötterna, _señor._ Och han slåss bra, han har dödat många män. Han är mycket stark för sin storlek och har skarpa ögon. Och, som sagt, talar han inte mycket. Vilket är något positivt när det gäller honom.  
José blängde ilsket på den unge pojken. Smith suckade.  
- Nåväl, jag kan väl lätta din börda, för gammal vänskaps skull. Hur mycket ska du ha för honom?  
José log vargaktigtoch nämnde en summa. Smith skrattade bara åt detta, och så började förhandlingarna. När båda parter var nöjda betalade Smith för pojken och José gick leende därifrån.

- Säg mig, pojke, började Smith, varför har han inte sålt dig förrän nu? Jag menar, ni kommer helt uppenbart inte överens.  
Emanuel såg upp på Smith med stora, mandelformade ögon.  
- Låt oss säga, _señor_, att det var för bådas bästa att jag inte längre är en medlem av hans besättning. Varför han väntade så länge är min ensak.  
Smith hade kanske slagit honom för något så uppkäftigt, men han hade nyss gjort en mycket bra affär och han var på gott humör. Istället blev han nyfiken på pojken. Han skakade på huvudet åt det han nyss sagt.  
- Jag tror dig inte. Visst kan man säga att mitt lilla... företag... är ett av de mest respektabla inom branschen, så respektabelt det kan bli, men det är aldrig en dans på rosor för de som blir sålda, och det hoppas jag att du är medveten om. Det kan knappast vara för ditt bästa att bli såld!  
Emanuel log ett glädjelöst leende och skakade på huvudet.  
- Jag kanske hade några hemligheter, som jag hade löpt risk att avslöja om jag stannat kvar, _señor.  
_Smith såg ner på pojken. Han hade svart, rufsigt hår som ramade in ett litet ansikte med stora ögon och ovanligt feminina drag. Han såg ung ut, men var ganska lång för sin ålder, eller den ålder Smith trodde att han hade. En 14-15 år. Men om man däremot inte såg på honom som en pojke, utan som en... Smith rynkade ögonbrynen. Han böjde sig närmare Emanuel, studerade noga hans ansiktsdrag.  
- Hur gammal är du, Emanuel? frågade Smith.  
Emanuel rörde inte en min.  
- Jag är mycket ledsen, _señor_, men jag minns inte.

----------

- Vad sade du att ditt namn var?  
- Emanuel, _señor.  
_Den ärrade piratkaptenen lutade sig närmare Emanuel. Emanuel stelnade till och mindes händelsen dagen innan, när Smith hade gjort samma sak. Han såg nervöst på piratkaptenen som betraktade honom ingående. Sedan rätade denne snabbt på sig och kallade till sig Smith.  
- Den här är ingen pojke, sade han stelt.  
Smith nickade. Hans goda humör var som bortblåst och han kände inget medlidande för 'Emanuel'.  
- Jag misstänkte det. Men hon är fortfarande till salu.  
Flickan som kallat sig själv Emanuel frös till och kände en kall klump i magen.  
Kaptenen log ett olycksbådande leende.  
- Hur mycket?

----------

Vanessa slet i gallret. Det var mitt i natten, hon var fast i en bur under däck på _Hajen_, och hon var förtvivlad. Sedan hennes hemlighet blev avslöjad hade hon prövat allt, men inget hade fungerat. Hon hade försökt bluffa sig ur, gråta för att vädja till deras samvete, och till sist våld. Men inget hade hjälpt. Nu stod hon bara i buren, med vatten upp till halva vaden (det fanns uppenbarligen en läcka någonstans) och hoppades att det skulle dröja år tills gryningen. Hon hade nämligen hört kaptenen nämna att han tänkte "inviga" henne nästa dag. Och nu var hon faktiskt livrädd. Hon hade gått igenom mycket i sitt unga liv, men hon hade ändå kvar oskulden. Hon hade lyckats behålla den genom att låtsas vara en pojke vid namn Emanuel, och det hade fungerat relativt bra. Men hon hade hört och sett ett antal våldtäkter under sitt liv, och trots att hon gjort så gott hon kunde, utan att bli avslöjad, för att hjälpa flickorna efter, var de alltid tröstlösa vrak som inte kunde sluta gråta, rädda för minsta beröring. Så därför ville hon aldrig låta något sådant hända henne själv. En månstråle föll på det smutsiga vattnet vid hennes fötter, och hon såg något blänka till. Vanessa föll ner på knä och började febrilt känna sig efter i vattnet. Snart fann hon det som blänkt. Ett mynt. Hennes blick gick långsamt från myntet till låset. Hon hade gjort saker som var mer omöjliga.

En dryg halvtimme senare stapplade en blöt, frusen flicka med blodiga fingrar upp på _Hajens_ däck. Hon såg sig förvirrat omkring. Månen som lyst för några minuter sedan hade gått i moln, och det var beckmörkt, sånär som på en lanterna i fören som lyste med ett blekt sken. Hon var tvungen att gömma sig någonstans. Hon snurrade runt och sökte förtvivlat med blicken efter ett gömställe, men hon visste att det var lönlöst. De skulle finna henne. Rädslan kramade om hennes hjärta som en iskall hand. Hon såg ut mot havet. Det liknade en svart, trögflytande massa, som skulle sluka henne om hon så mycket som närmade sig den. Men det fanns inget annat val. Vanessa tog ett djupt andetag och kastade sig ut mot vattnet. Kylan slog emot henne som en vägg.

----------

- Kapten!  
- Mhm?  
- Kapten, vi fann en pojke i vattnet.  
- Jamen, hala upp honom då.  
- Vi har redan halat upp honom, kapten.  
- Snabbtänkt.

Det var tyst ett tag.

- Kapten?  
- Aye?  
- Ni kanske borde tala med honom?  
- Jag kan inte riktigt förstå varför jag borde göra det.  
- Men ni måste ju bestämma vad vi ska göra med honom!

Jack Sparrow suckade.

- Nåväl, ta över rodret. Jag går och snackar med grabben, om det nu skulle göra dig nöjd. Han himlade med ögonen.  
- Det skulle det göra kapten.  
Jack Sparrow fnös och gick iväg.

Vanessa drog filten tätare om sig. Kroppen värkte av trötthet, och helst av allt ville hon bara sova, men hon fick inte riskera att bli upptäckt, och då var det bäst ifall hon höll sig vaken tills hon var säker. Hon hade simmat hela natten tills hon såg ett skepp och när hon kommit närmare började hon ropa. Hennes röst hade varit kraftlös, så det tog ett tag innan de lade märke till henne, men då halade de direkt upp henne. Hon var mycket medveten om att hennes skjorta var vit och genomblöt, så hon hade lagt armarna i kors över bröstet så att det såg ut som att hon frös. Vilket hon för övrigt gjorde. Hon kände sig inte säker förrän hon fått en filt att vira in sig i. Människorna runt henne såg inte ut som sådana pirater hon var van vid, de såg vänligare ut. Hon hade faktiskt trott att de bara var vanliga män, tills hon såg Jolly Rodgern svaja i vinden i toppen av stormasten. Plötsligt hörde hon en röst som ropade:  
- Tillbaka till arbetet, flickor, det här är inte århundradets sensation! Folket runt henne skingrades.  
Hon såg upp och såg en man, troligtvis kaptenen, i bandana och rastaflätor som kom gående emot henne. Han rörde sig märkligt, som om han vore drucken.  
När han stod framför Vanessa stannade han. Han rynkade på ögonbrynen.  
- Marty, sade han till en dvärg som svabbade däcken, jag tyckte Gibbs sade att det var en pojke? Marty nickade.  
- Det är en pojke, kapten.  
Vanessas blev nervös och drog filten ännu tätare runt sig. Hon reste sig försiktigt upp, med benen darrande av trötthet. Kaptenen vände sig mot henne igen.  
- Hur gammal är du?  
- Tretton, _capitán_, svarade Vanessa snabbt, Lite för snabbt.  
Han nickade, men verkade inte tro henne.  
- Och namnet?  
- Emanuel, _capitán.  
_Han såg på henne igen, och Vanessa lade märke till att han såg väldigt bra ut. Det skrämde henne, hon hade träffat många kvinnor som råkat illa ut på grund av ett vackert ansikte.  
- Nå, _Emanuel, _sade Sparrow och betonade namnet, jag är säker på att du är mycket trött. Ska jag visa dig vart du kan sova, så kan vi talas vid senare?  
Vanessa nickade, för rädd för att säga något.

Hon följde efter kaptenen under däck, och där hängde en massa hängmattor. Vanessa, som bott på ett skepp större delen av sitt liv, förstod direkt att det var där besättningen sov. Han visade henne en ledig hängmatta, och hon satte sig ner, glad över att få vila sina fortfarande trötta ben.  
- Tack så mycket, _capitán.  
_- Det var så lite, älskling.  
Vanessa stelnade till.  
- Förresten, kan du förklara för mig varför du låtsas vara en pojke?  
- Jag _är_ en pojke!  
- Jaha! Men då är ju allt lungt, förlåt ifall jag förolämpade dig, grabben.  
Vanessa rynkade på ögonbrynen, förvånad över att det gick så enkelt.  
Jack Sparrow satte sig på hängmattan bredvid hennes.  
- Behöver du en torr skjorta? Ta av dig den där.  
_Aj fan. Jag visste att det inte skulle gå så lätt.  
_- Det behövs inte, men tack ändå.  
- Men det är ju klart att du ska ha en torr skjorta, grabben. Eller åtminstone ta av dej dig den blöta. Du kan bli sjuk, vet du.  
- Men...  
- Jag insisterar, sade Sparrow stenhårt.  
- Men _capitán, _jag har ett mycket generande ärr som jag inte vill visa.  
Vanessa kände sig mycket nöjd med den förklaringen.  
Sparrow ryckte på axlarna.  
- Vi har alla lite ärr här och var, ingen stor grej. Ta av dig skjortan nu, det borde ju inte vara ett problem om du nu är en pojke,  
Vanessa svalde.  
_Om jag bluffar och bara knäpper upp dom översta knapparna kanske han går iväg.  
_Hon började knäppa upp den första knappen.

Sparrow lutade sig tillbaka med armarna i kors.

Hon tvekade lite vid den andra knappen, men knäppte sen upp även den.

Sparrow gjorde ingen min av att röra på sig.

Vanessa fingrade på tredje knappen, övervägde sedan sina odds, och gav upp.  
-. Okej, jag är ingen pojke! Är du nöjd nu?  
Sparrow log och visade flera guldtänder.  
- Nästan, älskling. Nu vill jag veta din _riktiga_ ålder.  
-19, sade Vanessa försiktigt, och undrade om hon borde ha ljugit.  
- Och ditt riktiga namn?  
- Vanessa.  
- Bara Vanessa?  
Hon nickade stelt. Hon hade avslöjat tillräckligt.  
- Nåväl. Pojke eller inte pojke, du behöver torra kläder.  
Han reste sig upp och gick, och kom sedan tillbaka med ett par byxor och en skjorta. Förvånad över hans vänlighet tackade hon och log. Han satte sig i hängmattan igen.  
Vanessa tittade förvånat på honom.  
- Aye?  
- Ska du inte gå?  
Han skakade på huvudet. Hon suckade.  
- Kan du åtminstone vända dig om?  
Han skakade på huvudet igen  
- Ledsen, älskling, sade han och flinade.  
Vanessa fnös och började byta om invirad i filten. Det gick inte så vidare, och tillslut orkade hon inte med Sparrows roade blickar utan lade sig irriterat ner och vände ryggen åt honom. Hon låtsades sova tills hon hörde hur han gick iväg. Då böt hon snabbt om och somnade sedan direkt.

----------

Det var första kapitlet :D Skulle uppskatta synpunkter och idéer, och både bra & dålig kritik.hh  
Ledsen för språkmisshandeln när Vanessa pratar spanska. Jag har inte pluggat spanska så länge, så det jag fick till var med hjälp från det lilla jag kunde och skoldatanätets lexikon online. Om någon vet vad man borde säga istället, eller något som får det att verka lite mer som om Vanessa (och José) faktiskt pratat spanska hela sitt liv.  
Håller på med kap 2, det är uppe snart :)


	2. Azul

Jiho, kapitel två uppe:D  
Jag vet att det inte händer så mycket spännande just nu, men Vanessa måste bara få kunna känna sig lite hemmastadd först :). Okej, har inte så mycket mer att säga, här kommer kapitel två:

----------

På morgonen vaknade Vanessa utvilad. Hon hade sovit i hängmatta mesta delen av sitt liv, och skeppets mjuka rörelser hade vaggat henne så att hon inte vaknat en enda gång. Hon reste sig upp och sträckte på sig, såg över sina kläder. Hon märkte att alla andra hängmattor var tomma, och tänkte att der säkert redan var uppe och arbetade. Plötsligt insåg Vanessa att skjortan satt åt mer än den brukade göra över bröstet. Hon hittade en smutsig skjorta i sin hängmatta som hon rev av en bit ifrån och virade runt bröstkorgen. När hon knytit fast den märkte hon att hon var blodig om händerna. Hon hade rivit upp såren på fingrarna. Såren...? Plötsligt kom de senaste dagarnas händelser rusande in i hennes hjärna, och hon satte sig förvirrat på hängmattan. Hon var inte på sitt skepp, hon var på ett helt främmande skepp, och hennes hemlighet var avslöjad. Alla visste att hon var en kvinna. _Då behöver jag i alla fall inte den här_, tänkte hon bittert och slet bort det obekväma tygstycket. Hon knäppte skjortan och gick upp på däck.

Solen lös på skeppet, och Vanessa såg att det var ett mycket vackert skepp. Dagen innan hade hon varit för trött för att reflektera över de svarta seglen och utsmyckningarna som var karvade i träet här och var. Visst var hon sliten efter många slag och stormar, visst var hon smutsig, men skeppet ägde en stolthet och en skönhet Vanessa aldrig någonsin förut sett i ett skepp. Hon var mycket imponerad.

Vanessa bestämde sig för att göra lite nytta för sig, musklerna kanske värkte från gårdagens långa simtur, men hon ville hellre svabba däck än att bara sitta i något hörn och vara till last. Hon fick syn på Marty och gick mot honom. Han såg snabbt upp mot henne och log ett igenkännande leende innan han fortsatte med att splitsa tampen han arbetade med.  
- Jag undrade om det fanns något jag kunde hjälpa till med, sade Vanessa och log.  
- Nja, vi behöver väl alltid någon som...  
Marty tystnade. Medan han talade hade han långsamt tittat upp mot henne, och hans blick hade fastnat någonstans mellan hennes midja och hennes hals. Han svalde djupt.  
- Eh...  
Han såg upp mot henne och sade sedan anklagande:  
- Du är ingen liten grabb!  
Hela besättningen slutade med vad de höll på med och såg upp. De stirrade knäpptysta på Vanessa. Vannessa hade tagit för givet att kaptenen hade berättat för alla, så hon såg sig om, litet förvirrad och mycket generad.  
- Jag.. eh... jag måste gå och... göra... en sak.  
Hon vände på klacken och sprang mot kaptenshytten. Hon hade aldrig riktigt lärt sig hyfs, så hon stormade in utan att knacka. Kapten Sparrow, som hade suttit vid kartbordet och mätt avstånd på sjökort med en passare, såg upp och gav Vanessa ett leende.  
- Godmorron, älskling.  
Han såg på henne uppifrån och ner.  
- Jag måste säga att mina kläder passar dig utmärkt. Dock skulle jag föredra ingenting.  
Han flinade igen.  
- Du... du.. du, bara TYST!  
Sparrow höjde ena ögonbrynet.  
- Du – du har ju inte berättat för någon?!  
- Berättat om vad?  
- Om... om att jag är en kvinna och... allt det där.  
Jack förstod ganska snabbt situationen.  
- Jag tänkte att, om du ville vara en grabb så fick du vara en grabb. Men jag förstår att besättningen genomskådade dig ganska snart, när du kom ut i de kläderna?  
- Fan. Fanfanfanfan...  
Vanessa sjönk ihop på huk med ryggen mot väggen och begravde ansiktet i händerna.  
_- ¡Mierda!  
_Kapten Sparrow, som egentligen inte förstod varför det var en så stor sak för henne, suckade inombords och reste sig upp.  
- Vill du att jag ska tala med dom?  
Vanessa såg upp. Hon sköt beslutsamt fram hakan och reste sig upp.  
- Det är lugnt, jag klarar det själv. Jag ska förklara situationen för dom.  
Hon drog en hand genom sitt korta rufsiga hår och gick sedan ut. Hon stannade bara upp vid dörren för att plocka åt sig ett svärd som stod lutat mot väggen.  
Sparrow följde efter, till hälften road, till hälften inte helt säker på om han gillade hennes sätt att 'förklara' saker.

När Vanessa gick ut och ställde sig på däck såg alla upp igen. Jack, som kom ut precis efter Vanessa betraktade henne lika nyfiket som resten av besättningen. Hon såg sig omkring, tog ett djupt andetag och började.  
- Jag har, som jag tror alla förstått, låtsats vara en pojke vid namn Emanuel av _personliga anledningar_. Nu, på grund av vissa _missförstånd_, har jag blivit... avslöjad. Så, mitt namn är Vanessa. Jag är en kvinna. Har någon något problem med det?

Det var tyst.

- Bra. Och om någon här _så litet som_ rör mig, kommer jag _att hugga av kulorna på denne _och mata hajarna med dom_. ¿Comprendéis?_  
Hon drog med van hand ut svärdet ur skidan och ljudet som det åstadkom fick hårstråna att resa sig i nacken på varenda man ombord. Medans hon sköt tillbaka svärdet i skidan igen frågade hon lungt, men med iskall röst:  
- Har någon något som helst problem med _detta_?  
Det var fortfarande tyst. Så hörde man från Cottons papegoja:  
- Vind i seglen!  
Vanessa stelnade till. På en halv sekund hade hon slitit upp en pistol, som Jack undrade vart hon fått tag på, och höll den riktad mot papegojan. Hennes hand var helt stilla, den darrade inte det minsta.  
- _Vad – sade – papegojan?!_ väste hon.  
Men så tog någon pistolen ur hennes hand, och hon såg in i ett par mörkbruna ögon. Kapten Sparrow rynkade på ögonbrynen.  
- Jag vet inte var du fick tag på den här, älskling, men jag tror nog att du varit tillräckligt mordisk för idag...  
Han ryckte åt sig svärdet också, innan hon hann reagera, ropade åt besättningen att fortsätta med sina jobb och kilade in i kaptenshytten. Vanessa, som knappt förstod vad som hade hänt, blinkade förvånat. Sedan kände hon en hand på sin axel. Hon vände sig om och såg den mörkhyade kvinnan, Ana Maria.  
- Vad tog åt honom? frågade Vanessa förvirrat.  
- Jag tror att du skrämde honom litet, skrattade Ana Maria.  
Vanessa log.  
- Kanske det.  
- Vet du, sade Ana Maria fundersamt. Jag gjorde nästan exakt samma sak som du när jag blev medlem av den här besättningen. Det är bra män allihop, bra pirater, men man måste allt ingjuta litet respekt i dem.  
Vanessa skrattade.  
- Och det tror du jag har gjort nu?  
Ana Maria såg på de andra i besättningen som nervöst kikade upp då och då, och direkt vek undan med blicken när de fick syn på Vanessa. Sedan skrattade hon också.  
- Aye. Aye, det tror jag. De kan slåss mot förbannelser och sjöodjur, men så fort något hotar kronjuvelerna blir de livrädda. Rom?  
Från ingenstans hade Ana Maria trollat fram en flaska rom. Vanessa tog emot flaskan och tog en djup klunk. Hon gav tillbaka den till Ana Maria som också drack.  
- Vanessa, var det inte så?  
Vanessa nickade.  
- Vanessa. Jag tror du och jag kommer komma bra överens. Tror du inte?  
Hon log.  
- Aye. Aye, det tror jag,

----------

Vanessa gick försiktigt fram till rodret, där kaptenen stod och styrde. Hon tänkte precis knacka honom på axeln när hon hörde:  
- Ja, Vanessa?  
Eftersom det var första gången han kallade henne det blinkade hon till förvånat. Sedan återfick hon befattningen.  
- Jo, jag undrar... Vad hade du tänkt göra med mig?  
Han såg på henne och flinade, men den mordiska blick hon gav honom fick honom att tappa leendet och backa några steg. Han mindes mycket väl hennes lilla 'förklaring' tidigare samma dag. Han harklade sig.  
- Det beror helt på, älskling. I vilken hamn bor du?  
Vanessa rodnade.  
- Eh...ingen?  
Sparrow höjde ett ögonbryn.  
- Jag tror att det är dags att du berättar hur det gick till att du simmade runt mitt ute i ingenstans, älskling.  
Vanessa svalde och nickade.  
- Jag blev såld till Richard Smith, känner du till honom?  
Jack nickade.  
- Nå, Smith trodde jag var en pojke. Mest för att jag sade att jag var en. Nästa dag kom en piratkapten som genomskådade mig, men han ville fortfarande ha mig, och Smith sålde mig till honom. Jag flydde från hans skepp mitt i natten.  
Vanessa drog igenom det hela väldigt snabbt, som om hon inte gillade att tänka på det.

Sparrow nickade igen och undrade i sitt stilla sinne hur någon alls kunde tro att hon var en pojke. Visst hade hon kort hår som en pojke, men Vanessas ansikte var mycket feminint, med höga kindben och stora, mandelformade ögon, inramade av mörka ögonfransar. Han insåg att han betraktat henne litet för länge när han såg hennes frågande min. Han harklade sig.  
- Jag förstår inte riktigt, Vanessa. Du är ju fri. Vi kan släppa av dig i stort sett vart du vill.  
Vanessa såg ner på golvet och mindes hur vackert skeppet varit. _Svarta Pärlan_ hade Ana Maria kallat det. Hon mindes också Ana Marias leende när hon erbjöd Vanessa rom ur hennes flaska, hur vänlig hon vart mot henne. Vanessa var ganska säker på att hon inte var lika vänlig mot andra kvinnor. I så fall var hon Vanessas första vän av samma kön. Egentligen var hon Vanessas första vän alls. Sedan tänkte hon på hur vänliga de var i besättningen. Hon såg upp på Jack Sparrow, rak i ryggen men med en stilla bön i ögonen.  
- _Capitán_, har ni plats för en till i er besättning?  
Sparrow log.  
- Jag har alltid plats för vackra kvinnor i min besättning. Även om dessa låtsas vara pojkar och kallar sig själva för Emanuel. Han skrattade till. Se dig själv som anställd, älskling.

----------

Dagarna på _Svarta Pärlan_ förflöt snabbt, och Vanessa vande sig snabbt vid skeppet, besättningen och, framför allt, Jacks blickar och retsamma 'förslag'. I början hade hon varit litet förvirrad, eftersom hon varit 'pojke' hela sitt liv hade aldrig sådana saker varit riktade mot henne förut, men hon mindes hur kvinnor hon sett hanterat sånt, och med hjälp av det och tips från Ana Maria lärde hon sig att ignorera honom.

Först hade Jack fått för sig att hon skulle arbeta i köket (trots hennes protester om att hon aldrig rört vid en kastrull eller en stekpanna i hela sitt liv), men när hon serverat besättningen den värsta måltiden de ätit genom tiderna gav han upp och lät henne arbeta som alla andra. Det vill säga, man delade på de olika arbetena. De dagar hon fick sitta i mastkorgen som utkik uppskattade hon mest, det var underbart att sitta där, högt upp i luften, med skeppet många meter under. Hon kände sig avskärmad från resten av världen, och allt hon såg var ändlöst blått hav åt alla håll. Hon älskade det.

----------

En dag fann Vanessa något speciellt, men den dagen satt hon inte i mastkorgen. Den dagen tvättade hon däcket.

Det var den uppgift som ingen gillade, men det var bara kaptenen (och i viss mån förste styrman, Gibbs) som slapp undan den. Det var tråkigt och meningslöst, däcket såg aldrig särskilt mycket renare ut. Det fanns två sätt att tvätta däcket, svabba eller skrubba. Och av de två var skrubba det mest avskydda, för då var man nere på alla fyra och skrubbade för att få bort den mest ingrodda smutsen. Svabbade man fick man bara bort det värsta, men den som skrubbade förväntades få bort _all_ smuts. Inte för att någon någonsin fick det. I alla fall, denna dag skrubbade Vanessa däcken. Hon gjorde det lägsta av det lägsta, och alla som gick förbi henne gav henne en medlidande blick. Vanessa skrubbade så hårt hon kunde. Någon hade hällt ut saltvatten över däck, och det var meningen att hon skulle skrubba med hjälp av det.  
Men hon var inte så medveten om det. Hennes tankar var åt annat håll, närmare sagt åt Jack Sparrows håll. Han gjorde henne förvirrad. Ibland var han retsam, tittade på henne uppifrån och ner med en menande blick, ibland kunde han ställa sig mycket nära henne för att se hur hon reagerade. Hon stelnade alltid till, nervös för vad han skulle göra. Men han lutade sig bara närmare henne och viskade 'Du är aldelles för spänd, älskling', och sedan gick han.  
Det var ännu en sak som förvirrade henne. Hon var inte van vid att bli kallad älskling. Skulle man inte säga så till någon man faktiskt _älskade_, inte bara gå och kasta det runt sig kors och tvärs till intet ont anande besättningsmedlemmar? Men andra dagar kunde han vara vänlig. Fråga henne hur det gick på skeppet, berätta vart de skulle åka härnäst, eller bjuda henne på rom.  
Sen fanns det dagar hon helst inte ville tänka på, då han gick runt och var arg på allt och alla, snäste av den som kom med en enkel fråga. José hade ofta haft sådana dagar, och de hade alltid slutat med att han slog någon, oftast Vanessa. Hon visste inte om det var för att han hade något emot henne, eller om det var för att hon såg slagvänlig ut, men hon tog inga risker. Hon tänkte göra precis som Jack sade.

- Vanessa?  
Vanessa insåg att hon varit så inne i sina tankar att hon inte rört sig en millimeter, utan att hon bara skrubbat frenetiskt på samma ställe. Framför henne såg hon ett par stövlar. Hon flyttade långsamt blicken uppåt och såg föremålet för sina tankar. Hon svalde djupt och kröp baklänges. Trots att det varit flera veckor sedan kunde hon fortfarande känna rappen från _el gato de nueve colas_, den niosvansade katten, över ryggen. Det hade varit Josés favoritstraff.  
Hon såg oroligt på Sparrow. Skulle han straffa henne?  
Jack, som först hade varit lite irriterad, såg förvirrat på Vanessa. Hon hade kurat ihop sig något, och ren rädsla lyste ur hennes ögon. Han undrade vad som hänt henne för att få henne att bete sig så, men han frågade inte, utan sade;  
- Eh, Vanessa... dina fingrar...  
Vanessa blinkade till, som om hon vaknat ur en trans, och såg ner på sina fingrar. De var helt blodiga och sved av saltvattnet. Såren måste ha gått upp när hon skrubbade. Hon log förvirrat.  
- Jag kanske borde plåstra om dem. Det går snabbt, jag kan fortsätta sen, försäkrade hon.  
Kaptenen skakade på huvudet.  
- Jag tror du har skrubbat färdigt för idag, älskling. Gå ner till förrådet så hittar du nog lite rent tyg du kan använda. Och du kan ju alltid ta med dig lite rom upp till din kapten. Han flinade.

Vanessa nickade, plockade undan sina saker och gick ner till förrådet. Efter att ha letat ett tag hittade hon rent tyg.  
Hon rev av några remsor som hon lindade runt de fingrar som var såriga. Sedan hörde hon ett ljud.  
Efter en stunds letande hittade hon ljudkällan. En katt.  
Det var en liten, gråbrun katt, med vita tassar och vit svanstipp. Den såg helt vanlig ut, en fripassagerare som smitit ombord i någon hamn, men den var mycket liten och matt. Den hade säkert inte hittat någon mat ombord, och eftersom den fortfarande var en unge hade den jamat ihop om att modern skulle höra. Vanessa lyfte upp kattungen och såg den i ögonen. Den slutade direkt jama och behöll ögonkontakt med henne.  
Kattens ögon var stora och blågröna, precis som havet utanför.  
Vanessa log. Sedan mindes hon vad man gjorde med katter funna ombord på skepp. Dränkte dem. Det fick inte hända den här katten! Vanessa skulle ta hand om den, och sedan på något sätt övertala Jack att låta henne behålla den.  
Hon såg noggrannt på katten.  
- Du är en pojke, viskade hon. Sedan såg hon honom i ögonen igen. Jag ska kalla dig Azul. Hon log.

Azul var ensam och vilse i världen precis som hon varit. Hon hade funnit ett hem ombord på Svarta Pärlan. Och det skulle han också göra, om Vanessa fick bestämma.

----------  
Det var kapitel två. :) synpunkter gärna.  
Om någon undrar är 'azul' spanska och betyder blått. Vanessa döpte honom efter hans ögon. Fantasilöst, jag vet, men jag tycker Azul låter fint :)  
Och om det finns några landkrabbor som inte vet vad man gör när man 'splitsar en tamp' så lyssna nu:  
För att en tamp (ett rep alltså) inte ska gå upp i ändarna måste man 'splitsa' ändarna, dvs man flätar in änden i sig själv. Typ.  
Man lär sig något nytt varje dag, eller hur:)


	3. Straff

Nu var kapitel tre uppe efter en smärre evighet. Men det är ändå ingen som läser så det är lungt :/

varsegod

----

Vanessa tog med sig Azul upp på däck, och gick sedan mot kaptenshytten. Hon stannade utanför den stängda dörren och knackade. Ingen öppnade. Hon tryckte örat mot dörren för att höra om någon var där. Just då smälldes dörren upp och Vanessa hoppade förvånat bakåt. Ut kom Gibbs och Sparrow. De tittade förvånat på henne.  
- Tjuvlyssnade du? Frågade Gibbs misstänksamt.  
Vanessas ögon blev stora och hon skakade på huvudet.

Det här hade hänt henne en gång förut, på Josés skepp. Han hade inte trott henne.

- J-jag knackade på dörren, men ingen öppnade, sade hon snabbt.  
Jack var tyst en stund.  
- Upp på däck, sade han sedan.  
Nu kommer straffet, tänkte hon bistert och gick mot däcket.  
- Inte du, sade han irriterat. Gibbs. Vanessa, du följer med mig in.

Vanessa bet sig i läppen. Det skulle bli värre. Minnena om vad José gjort mot henne kom tillbaka. Hon skulle inte komma undan lika lätt den här gången. Vanessa förstod att Sparrow knappast skulle bli glad över att höra hon ville behålla en katt vid det här tillfället, så hon gömde snabbt Azul innanför skjortan. Han förstod nog inte vad som hände, men höll sig tyst och stilla. Hon följde efter Sparrow in i rummet. Han gick fram till sitt skrivbord, satte sig ner och sparkade fram en pall åt Vanessa.  
- Sitt.  
Hon satte sig långsamt ner, släppte honom aldrig med blicken. Han kan vara som José, tänkte hon. Visa ingen svaghet. Så hon rätade på ryggen och skjöt fram hakan en aning.  
- Säg mig sanningen nu, Vanessa. Tjuvlyssnade du?  
Hans röst var hård, och Vanessas hjärta dunkade.  
- Nej, _capítan._ Det hände som jag sade, _capítan_.  
Sparrow lutade sig tillbaka i stolen.  
- Jag tror dig inte. Kan du bevisa det du säger?  
Vanessa fnös.  
- Jag är inte dum, _capítan_. Hade jag velat tjuvlyssna hade jag gjort det diskret. Jag hade hört när ni var på väg att gå ut och hade fortsatt utföra mitt arbete så att jag inte såg så misstänksam ut.  
Sparrow tittade på henne länge. Vanessa fick en klump i magen. Han såg arg ut. Kanske var han värre, kanske gick han längre än José. Plötsligt suckade Sparrow.  
- Vanessa, varför? Varenda gång jag blir det minsta irriterad på dig kryper du ihop som ett skrämt djur, jag måste ju kunna skälla på mina besättningsmedlemmar utan att de fruktar mig!  
Vanessa tittade stint på honom. Han fick det att låta som om hon var svag. Han skulle bara veta vad hon utstått. Och hon hade varit tyst hela tiden då. Knäpptyst.  
- Det är en vana jag har, sade hon kallt.  
Jack Sparrow var tyst länge.  
- Vilket skepp arbetade du på innan du blev såld till Smith?  
- Már Rojo, sade hon tonlöst. Rött hav.  
- Vem var kapten?  
- José Ortega.  
Han lade armarna i kors, lade upp fötterna på bordet och vägde på stolen.  
- Berätta.  
Vanessa var tyst. Nu försökte han dra upp saker hon inte ville minnas. Hon tänkte inte gå tillbaka dit. Hon reste sig tvärt upp och gick mot dörren, men en iskall röst hindrade henne.  
- Sitt. Ner.  
Hon vände sig ilsket om.  
- Det är saker jag inte har lust att berätta, fräste hon.  
- Jag tog dig ombord på min _Pearl_, har låtit dig arbeta här, sova här och gett dig mat. Sitt ner.  
Vanessa tog ett djupt andetag. Han hade rätt. Hon var dum som bett om att få arbeta på skeppet, hon borde vetat att han skulle använda det mot henne. Hon satte sig ner på pallen igen. Mötte inte Sparrows blick.  
- José var min morbror. Han trodde, som alla andra, att jag var en pojke. Jag hade en bror, och jag låtsades vara honom. När min mor dog och jag inte hade någonstans att bo bad jag att få komma till honom. Men han skulle aldrig ta emot en flicka.  
- Vad tyckte din bror om det? Frågade Jack.  
- Han hade ingen åsikt.  
Sättet hon sade det på fick Jack att förstå att han var död. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och fortsatte.  
- José är en sjuk människa. Han gillar rädsla, ser han rädsla gör han det värre. För att man ska vara ännu mer rädd nästa gång. Han gillade att straffa sin besättning. Minsta misstag, och han drog fram _el gato de nueve colas.  
_Sparrow behövde ingen översättning. Hon såg honom i ögonen.  
- Han brukade tvinga oss att piska varandra, så att han kunde få oss att hata varandra. Slog man inte tillräckligt hårt fick man själv rapp. Jag har blivit utsatt för allt möjligt. Jag blev kölhalad en gång.  
Sparrow blinkade till. Det var mer använt som ett hot än ett riktigt straff. Man blev fastbunden i ett rep i fötterna och släpad efter skeppet.  
- Jag lyckades alltid hålla min identitet gömd men en dag...  
Hon tystnade.  
- Men en dag hände något, fyllde Sparrow i.  
- En dag hände något. Det hände samma sak som nyss, han trodde att jag tjuvlyssnade. Han drog in mig i kaptenshytten. Det var farligt. Där inne kunde han slå mig till döds utan att någon fick veta. Han slog mig.  
- Försvarade du dig inte?  
Hon skakade på huvudet.  
- Det skulle bara ha blivit värre då. Och, om jag dödade honom, vad skulle hända med mig? De andra besättningsmedlemmarna skulle döda mig. Han var min förmyndare. Han ägde mig. Medan han slog mig gick min skjorta sönder...  
- Och då upptäckte han dig?  
Hon nickade tyst. Han såg henne rakt i ögonen.  
- Vad gjorde han?  
- Han våldtog mig inte om det är det du menar, sade hon och log glädjelöst. Han märkte mig.  
Sparrow såg förvånad ut.  
- Hur...  
- Med sitt brännjärn. Här, hon pekade, på insidan av vänstra låret.  
Nu såg han knappast klokare ut. Han var fortfarande förvirrad.  
- Men varför...  
Nu log hon igen, fast bistert.  
- Han försökte först. Trots att han var min morbror försökte han. Men jag bet honom. Spottade på honom och svor att jag aldrig skulle låta honom gå så långt. Och han insåg att det aldrig skulle gå, så då sade han att om han inte kunde gå så långt, skulle de som kunde alltid få veta att han hade förstört mig. Efter det kom vi båda överens om att det skulle vara bättre om jag arbetade på ett annat skepp, och så sålde han mig.  
Sparrow var tyst länge.  
- Har du sett till det? Sade han till slut.  
Vanessa skakade på huvudet. Han tog ner fötterna och började leta i en låda i skrivbordet. Tillslut hittade han en liten vit burk som han gav till henne.  
- Den här salvan fungerar på det mesta. Exceptionell till brännsår, sade han och höll upp sin handled, som var märkt med ett 'p' för pirat.  
Vanessa tog emot den och tackade. Då bestämde sig Azul för att göra sig påmind med ett jamande. Hon stelnade till och såg upp på Sparrow. Han höjde ena ögonbrynet.  
- Vad var det där?  
Hon hostade till.  
- Det...det var anledningen till att jag kom hit från första början. Hon tog ut kattungen som hon hållit gömd under skjortan. Han heter Azul, sade hon försiktigt.  
Sparrow tittade på henne, sedan på den gråvita kattungen som prövande rev i luften mot honom. Han suckade djupt.  
- Vi behöver väl en skeppskatt antar jag.  
Vanessa log stort och vände sig om för att gå.  
- Se om dina sår nu, de på fingrarna också. Hur fick du dem egentligen?  
Hon flinade till.  
- Jag bröt mig ut ur en bur med ett mynt.  
Han tittade imponerat på henne. Hon vände sig om för att gå på nytt, men han sade;  
- Vanessa,  
hon vände sig om igen.  
- Jag ger mitt ord som kapten att jag aldrig någonsin kommer slå dig. Savvy?  
Hon log stort.  
- Savvy.

---

arr... beware, there be pirates :D  
lessen för att det var så kort btw :(


	4. Oundvikligt

Tack för helt desperata böner från iammadlyinlovewithjohnnydepp, de fick mig helt taggade på att uppdatera. Även om du är min enda läsare är du en trogen läsare :)

Så här kommer kapitel 4…

Om man medlem av besättningen på _The Black Pearl_ förs man förr eller senare till det stadium då man blir full. Redlöst full. Det är oundvikligt, då skeppet alltid är lastat med hundratals flaskor rom, och de flesta ombord är mer eller mindre alkoholister. För Vanessa hände det förr, vilket inte är att föredra, man vill hellre vara lite mer bekant med besättningen, och kaptenen. Det var till största delen Ana Marias fel.

Det var sent på kvällen, de hade varit en hård dags arbete och de flesta hade gått och lagt sig. Vanessa hade nattvakten, så hon stod lutad mot relingen och stirrade ut över det mörka havet. På hennes axlar låg Azul och sov. Skeppet lystes upp av en lykta som hängde på stormasten, men ljuset flämtade ofta till i vinden, och var inte riktigt att lita på.

- Det här är meningslöst, muttrade hon medan hon följde med skeppets långsamma rörelser. Hennes ögonlock kändes tunga.

- Om det kommer ett skepp som vill attackera oss, fortsatte hon med högre röst – mest för att hålla sig själv vaken – kommer jag ändå inte se dom för de kommer ha alla ljus släckta. Så egentligen…

- Egentligen skulle du kunna supa hela natten med mig i stället!

Vanessa vände sig om så häftigt så att Azul höll på att åka av. Katten vaknade och höll sig förfärat kvar genom att borra in sina klor i Vanessas axlar. Hon tjöt till av smärta.

Det var Ana Maria som talat, och hon skrattade lågt, men hyschade henne och schasade bort katten. Han tassade iväg, förtretad över behandlingen han fått. Vanessa flinade till Ana Maria som hälsning, medan hon gnuggade på stället där Azuls klor varit inkörda.

- Vad sade du om att supa?

Ana Maria drog upp en kagge romflaskor hon hållit i handen.

- Kom igen, det blir du, jag, natten och en massa rom!

Vanessa kastade en blick ut mot den svarta massan. Hon kunde inte ens se skillnad på himmel och hav, hur skulle hon få syn på ett skepp?

- Ge mig en flaska, suckade hon och satte sig ner med ryggen mot relingen.

Ana Maria lydde, tog sedan en själv och satte sig bredvid. Hon drog en djup klunk och Vanessa följde hennes exempel. Egentligen var hon väl ingen expert på att dricka, hon hade bara gjort det några gånger innan, men hon var tillräckligt van för att inte storkna av den starka spriten, och hon behövde verkligen en sup.

- Kommer vi inte få en massa skit för det här? Frågade hon tveksamt.

Ana Maria ryckte på axlarna och arbetade vidare på sin flaska.

- Inte om ingen får reda på det, sade hon sedan och blinkade.

De satt tysta en stund och drack. Vanessa välkomnade den brännande känslan av rom som rann ner i halsen, hon kände sig piggare och mjukare i musklerna. De hade blivit stela av timmar i samma position, och med en katt på axlarna. När de båda börjat på nästa flaska sade Ana Maria:

- Berätta allt nu.

Vanessa lutade huvudet mot relingen och nickade. Sedan berättade hon allt. Om hur hon bott med sin familj i Spanien, vid kusten.

_Vanessa, hennes föräldrar och hennes bror Hon mindes inte så mycket från den tiden, för sedan hade de flyttat till Karibien, till en hamnstad där de bott i den fina stadsdelen. Hennes far hade varit borta mycket. Sedan, när hon var femton, hade budet nått dem. Deras far hade blivit anhållen för sjöröveri, och skulle avrättas. De fick aldrig träffa honom. De blev utstötta från de fina kretsarna de rört sig i, och när pengarna slutade rulla eftersom hennes far var borta var de tvungna att sälja sitt stora hus. Steg för steg flyttades de ner till slummen, där de kämpade för sina liv. Hennes bror gick ut en dag för att stjäla mat, och kom sedan aldrig tillbaka. Hennes mor blev sjuk, och innan Vanessa fyllt sexton dog hon. Hennes mors sista ord var att hon skulle kontakta José, moderns kusin som hon alltid kallat morbror. Han var kapten i flottan, och han skulle ta hand om henne. Men under sin jakt efter José upptäckte Vanessa att morbrodern blivit sjörövare, och insåg att han aldrig skulle ta emot en flicka på sitt skepp. José hade alltid varit en grym man. Och relativt feg. Men han hade pliktkänsla, det hade man i familjen Ortega. Så hon iklädde sig Emanuels roll och tog kontakt med José. _

Under historians gång blev båda Ana Maria och Vanessa fullare och fullare. Till slut låg de båda på däck och vred sig i skratt vid tanken på att Vanessa hade kunnat bli våldtagen av kaptenen på Hajen. Sedan tystnade de båda tvärt.

- Jag förstår mig inte på Jack, mumlade Vanessa och stirrade upp mot himlen. Hon kunde se stjärnor.

- Sch-schparrow e en mmmärklig männischa, sluddrade Ana Maria och skakade förvånat på romflaskan, det kom ingen rom ur den. Han kan va lite schvå' att föschtå iblan'.

- Ena dagen är han skeppets lilla solstråle, andra dagen _skriker_ han åt en, sade Vanessa och blinkade till, hon började känna sig trött.

- De e schå att… titta på mig! Ana Maria ställde sig häftigt upp och svajade lite. Vanessa tittade trött på henne. Hon höll upp ett pekfinger och sade förklarande.

- Vischa, vischa schäger a-att Schparrow… att han bara e schå. Men _jag_, jag vet hur de e… Hon böjde sig närmare Vanessa och viskade högt:

-De e hansch tid på måna'n föschtå' ru!

Vanessa brast ut i gapskratt. Ana Maria hyschade henne, men kunde inte låta bli att flina stolt åt sitt eget skämt. Medan Vanessa låg på däck och kiknade av skratt tog Ana Maria sig plötsligt för munnen.

- Uschäkta… mumlade hon, och sprang sedan bort till relingen. Där kräktes hon högljutt, vilket fick Vanessa att skratta ännu mer.

Besättningen sov under däck, avskärmade från ljud ovanifrån. Men kaptenshytten var inom hörhåll, och där inne på sitt kontor satt kapten Jack Sparrow. Han hörde ljuden från däck, förstod inte riktigt vad det var, men tänkte att nattvakten nog tog hand om det. Men när de fortsatte blev han nyfiken och gick ut för att se vad som hände. Han möttes av ljudet av Ana Marias högljudda kräkningar och Vanessas hysteriska skratt. Han gick närmare och såg mycket riktigt Ana Maria hänga över relingen och Vanessa rulla runt på däck. Bredvid dem stod en kagge romflaskor, de flesta var tomma. Han suckade.

Vanessa stannade upp i sitt skratt. Hon låg på mage, och fick syn på ett par stövlar. Hon tittade uppåt. Javisst, där stod kaptenen.

- Tjäääna… sluddrade hon och fnissade.

Han höjde ett ögonbryn.

- Älskling, jag tror bestämt du druckit lite.

Vanessa satte sig vingligt upp.

- Du ssska inte sä-säga något. Du dricker ju hela tiden…

- Skillnaden är att jag vet hur man ska göra.

Han tog tag i hennes arm och hjälpte henne ställa sig upp.

- Sska du inte schälla ut mig? Frågade hon sluddrigt.

- Du skulle ändå inte ta åt dig, du är ju full dom ett ägg, sade han och lade hennes arm över sina axlar så att han kunde stödja henne. Kom nu.

- Men An-Ana Mmm…

- Jag tar henne sen, suckade han. Kom nu.

Han halvt bar henne över däck, till trappan som ledde ner till där besättningen sov. Hon halvsov, med huvudet lutat mot hans axel. Sparrow tog tillfället i akt att kika ner i hennes urringning.

- Du tror att du är så diskret, mumlade hon. Sedan log hon sömnigt och såg upp mot honom.

- Titta om du vill, _capítan_. Här är det, _la entera caja_, sade hon, gjorde sig fri från honom och började knäppa upp knapparna i skjortan. Hela paketet. Sparrow gjorde ingen min av att vilja avbryta henne, trots allt var han kapten Jack Sparrow, och det skulle vara roligt att berätta händelsen för Vanessa när hon var nykter. Men plötsligt, när Vanessas fingrar nådde den avgörande knappen, slutade hon. Hennes ögonlock stängdes och hon föll ihop i en hög på däck. Sparrow suckade besviket, han hade varit så nära. Sedan lyfte han upp henne och bar ner henne under däck. När han släppt ner Vanessa i hennes hängmatta gick han för att hämta Ana Maria. De var trots allt de enda kvinnorna ombord, och han litade inte tillräckligt mycket på sin besättning att han ville lämna de två medvetslösa på däck hela natten. Och så skulle Ana Maria definitivt döda honom sedan. Det var helt enkelt en fråga om överlevnad, tänkte han, medan han drog upp Ana Maria.

Hon blinkade till och log ett fylleleende åt honom. Han suckade.

- Ana, var du tvungen?

- Men Kapten, det var oundvikligt! Försvarade hon sig.


End file.
